


Through a camera

by Destiel_at_the_Disco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe, Dean and cas are criminals, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Sam and Dean aren’t brothers, Slow Burn, There might be smut at some point, Trust Issues, a little fluff, a little violence, ”You’ll never take us alive” complex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_at_the_Disco/pseuds/Destiel_at_the_Disco
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak have never met. They plan to kill each other the first time they meet, but as they know all to well, plans never go the way you want them to.Dean and Cas are theives, robbing banks and stores. They've never met, but they see each other on news reports. The first time Dean saw Cas, a reporter named Gabriel was showing security footage of Cas robbing a bank. He knew from the moment Cas looked into the camera that they had to meet. The same thing happened to Cas. Now, they communicate through security footage and news reports. They want to kill each other, but then again, do they?





	1. Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my idea and I’m probably not te only person whos written Thisbe plot before. I got it from an Instagram post and wanted to write it. Sorry that it sucks.

Dean Winchester is a criminal. A damn good one, too.

He robbed his first bank when he was 19, just for fun. That’s when he discovered he had a knack for stealing. Now, at the age of 25, he’s still going strong. He has a goal: rob a bank in every state in America. So far, he’s 20 states in. The cops had gotten close, but they’d never gotten him.

With every bank he’s robbed, he’s always done the same thing: look into the camera and smile, right before he leaves. He’s done this since his first robbery, and he’ll do it with every robbery he commits.

He doesn’t just rob banks. He steals from stores, houses, factories, anything with a camera and money. He once broke into a police station and stole his file, just to piss off the cops. And to prove that they can’t catch him.

In his whole time being a criminal, he’s never killed anyone. He’s shot people, sure, cops and bank tellers, but they never died. Killing is his weak spot. He’d do it if he had to, he tells himself. But the truth is, he’s not so sure. 

Obviously, Dean’s incredibly good at not getting caught. His secret: work alone.  
Other thieves always want to team up with him, but he’s always turned them down. It’s true you can get a bigger pay off with more people, but Dean knows that people can’t be trusted. He’s known it since he was a kid. And he believes it more than anything.

He does have friends, of course. Then again, “friends” is a relative term. He knows some other criminals, who he talks to now and again. It’s one of his so called friends that calls him out about not killing people. No witnesses, says every criminal he’s ever met. 

Dean doesn’t like being laughed at, and that’s what everyone does when his “friend “ calls him out. He vows to kill someone, but he doesn’t want to. He knows he won’t be able to kill an innocent person, that if he’s going to do it it has to be someone bad. He doesn’t know who he could stomach killing, at least not until he sees Castiel Novak.


	2. Castiel Novak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter I’ll probably hit writers block so if anyone has ideas id love to hear them!

Castiel Novak is a criminal. A damn good one, too.

Castiel started his life of crime at the age of 14. He robbed a jewelry store to get money for his date. Now, at 25, robbing a jewelry store isn’t even worth his time. The age of 19 was a special age for Castiel. That’s when he robbed his first bank, and he’s never been the same. He has a goal now: Be better than every other thief in America. 

Everyone knows when Castiel steals from somewhere he flips off the camera. It started as a joke between him and another thief, and now he does it every time he steals something. He doesn’t plan on stopping.

Jewelry stores aren’t worth his time, but he does rob them. He only goes for big, household name places, though. He loves knowing that his face is all over every news station all over America.

Castiel hasn’t killed a person, at least not as far as he knows. Obviously he’s shot people, but he’s pretty sure they all lived through it. He would kill somebody if he had to, but he avoids it because killing innocent people seems unnecessary.

Castiel likes to think he is the best at not getting caught. He has a secret, of course. Know who you can trust. And by that he means: if you think someone will rat, keep them at gun point. 

Castiel doesn’t have friends. For obvious reasons, of course. In his line of work, a “friend” would sell you out for a couple bucks. He’s always worked heists alone, but he does talk to some other thieves. It’s one of these thieves that tells him he’s losing credibility because he’s never killed anyone. 

Normally, Castiel wouldn’t care about losing credibility. Credibility only counts if you want to work with other people, and he has no plans to do that. But when he hears this, he laughs and looks at the news channel he’s watching and sees him. The only theif he’s ever been threatened by. Dean Winchester.


	3. Dean’s message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this story, I know I’m not that great of a writer but I’m trying! Again, suggestions are encouraged and very much appreciated!

Working his way across America, Dean Winchester was currently robbing a bank in some punk town in Illinois. 

The plan for the steal was simple: wait until the bank closes, disable the alarms and steal as much money as he could. With Dean being a theif as long as he had, he’d done robberies like this a thousand times. 

Walking with his usual cocky gait, Dean sauntered into the bank with no problem. He didn’t look at the security cameras, not yet. As Dean went to the safe room, where this particular bank was dumb enough to keep all their money in, a thought invaded his mind. 

Normally when Dean was stealing, he only thought about what he was doing. So when he starts to think about the theif he saw on the news, it comes as a surprise to him. He’d been thinking about Castiel a lot lately, ever since he saw him, but he’d hoped a simple robbery would take his mind away from Castiel. 

Continuing his walk to the safe room, Dean tries to keep his expression as confident as ever. But it seems the more he tries to focus, the more he thinks about Castiel. He tells himself it’s because he’s going to kill him, but that doesn’t explain why he’s can’t stop thinking about his piercing blue eyes or his cocky grin. 

When the time comes to look at the camera and smile, Dean decides to send a message to Castiel. He looks at the camera, smiles, and says Castiel’s name.As he says it, he makes a cutting motion across his neck. Then he steals every dollar from the bank.


	4. Castiel’s message

Castiel lay in bed, just about to drift off to sleep in his motel room when a name on the TV caught husband attention. 

“Dean Winchester, famous theif, is at it again, this time in Illinois. He’s already robbed 11 banks in Illinois, making this his twelfth. Police don’t know if he is still in Illinois, but they suspect he is heading towards Iowa.” 

Dean Winchester. The man Castiel couldn’t get out of his head. He’s been planning how to kill him for a few weeks now, since he saw him on the news before. 

Watching the screen intently, Castiel notices that this station always has the same person, Sam Campbell, reporting on Dean. He’s also noticed that this station always has Gabriel Speight report on Castiel. No other stations do this, at least not that Castiel knows of.

“Security cameras caught Winchester in the act,” the story continues, “As usual, he looks into the camera right before he starts to rob the bank. This time however, he’s seems to be sending a message...”

Castiel watches as Dean’s face appears on the screen, and mentally slaps himself for noticing how green his eyes are. 

Dean looks into the camera, smiles, and says Castiel’s name, along with a motion across his neck; the symbol for “you’re dead.” 

Groaning, Castiel shuts off the TV. Knowing how hard it would be to track down Dean and kill him, Castiel realizes how much harder it will be with Dean after him. 

Castiel expected Dean to fight back when he killed him, of course, but he had no idea Dean wanted him dead. Dean Winchester, who rarely even shot people, was going after him? Castiel knew Dean didn’t have a chance, but he couldn’t help worrying.

After all, this was Dean Winchester. The theif Castiel was intimidated by, and the theif he couldn’t keep out of husband thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what Gabe’s last name should be, for now it’s Speight but I can change it if anyone’s has a better idea.
> 
> I’m sorry my chapters are so short, you’d think idea I was going to try to get better I’d write more but apparently not.


End file.
